Frozen
by MaggieMIsHere
Summary: What if Anna never forgave Elsa for shutting her out?
1. Chapter 1

Anna's P.O.V.

13 years she shut me out and left me alone. For so long I was alone. Eventually something in me changed and I found a power I never knew I had. I could control fire. I was fascinated by my power and spent all my time learning how to control it.

Now today is coronation day. The gates are opening soon. And I'm excited about what may happen.

"Princess Anna the gates will be opening soon" a servant says.

"Alright I'll be out soon" I say extinguishing the fire I was playing with. I quickly open my door and rush downstairs to stand by the gates for when everyone enters.

"Good morning princess Anna, you look lovely today" the guards say as I pass by.

"Thank you" I reply. I have my bright red hair pulled back in a bun and am wearing a pretty red dress with gold swirls sown into it. I pass by Elsa's room as I head towards the gates. I glare at her door as I walk by.

I reach the gates and smile excited to see people. Sure I've snuck out of the castle at night to explore the kingdom, but I've never really spoke to everyone out there.

That is besides one boy who I befriended after he caught me melting snow off the streets with my flames. His name is Kristoff. I'm really excited for him to come visit the castle.

"Open the gates!" One of the guards yell sending the other guards running to open the doors.

I watch excitedly as the gates open for the first time in 13 long years. Slowly the gates opened reviling a large crowd of people waiting to come in. And in the very front of the crowd in Kristoff. Kristoff sees me and he runs over to greet me.

"Anna!" He says with a big goofy smile on his face. I smile back and grab his arm and together we run through the crowd of people to explore the kingdom.

"Wow the town looks a lot nicer full of people" I say grinning like a fool. Kristoff chuckles and together we run through the kingdom, telling jokes, and just having a great time. But our fun is cut short by the bells ringing, signaling that the coronation is about to start.

"We should head back" Kristoff says. I nod.

"You know you can come inside the coronation" I say.

"How? I'm not rich or royal" Kristoff says confused.

"Because you can be the princess's honorary guest!" I say tugging him towards the castle.

Kristoff follows me "You're the best" he says playfully elbowing me.

"I know" I laugh playfully elbowing him back. We then rush back to the castle. I navigate Kristoff though all the halls until finally we reach the room where the coronation is being held.

I make sure Kristoff can sit in the front row practically right next to where I have to stand. Elsa enters the room and I look away as everyone stands to show respect to her. I fight the urge to sit down where I am.

Elsa looks me way but I act like I don't even see her. The ceremony starts and I don't really pay attention to it at all. In my head I think of a way to maybe convince Elsa to leave the gates open. But I can't think of anything.

The ceremony ends snapping me from my thoughts. I don't even look at Elsa as I walk over to Kristoff and the two of us walk out.

The party starts and me and Kristoff stand by the buffet enjoying the food and each other's company.

"The food is delicious!" Kristoff says happily. I giggle "I'm glad you like it!"

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see a servant.

"Hello!" I say wondering what they want.

"Princess Anna we need you to stand by Elsa when she walks in." The servant says gesturing towards the thrown seat.

I frown "Do I have to?" I say try not to sound too annoyed. The servant just nods. I sigh and turn to Kristoff.

Kristoff is the only one who knows how much I despise Elsa for all the years she's left me alone.

"I'll walk with you" he says, instantly making me feel better.

"Sounds great" I say and the two of us walk towards the thrown chair. I stand at the bottom of the steps as far away from where Elsa will be standing as I can get away with.

"I present to you Queen Elsa" A servant says opening the doors. Elsa steps in and walks over to her thrown.

Thankfully Kristoff stands only a few feet away from me. I focus on him and try to hold still and keep my powers at bay.

Elsa walks to her thrown and everyone in the room bows to her. I try not to gag and to hold still.

"Hi" Elsa says calmly looking at me from where she stands.

"Hey..." I say dryly walking off over to Kristoff. I can feel Elsa's eyes follow me the whole time.

"You did good" Kristoff says putting an arm around me to try and comfort me. I give him a half smile and the two of us head out onto the balcony.

For the next two hours me and Kristoff explore the palace, tell jokes, and talk about life and things like that.

We usually don't really talk about my powers, which is fine with me. I don't really know how I got them or why I got them. Which is one thing Kristoff tried to help me solve. But we could never figure anything out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all the reviews on this story. I really enjoy going through them and reading them all. I'm sorry but I've decided not to make Anna or Elsa evil. They are just really confused and upset, sure I may have some parts in the story where they do some evilish things but I'm not making them hardcore evil. I hope you understand and have a great day! :)**_

Anna's P.O.V.

Me and Kristoff were talking out on the balcony when we heard arguing in the ball room.

"Let's go check it out." I said wondering what was going on.

"Alright" Kristoff shrugged following behind me.

Inside the ballroom Elsa and who I think is the Duke of Wescelton were locked in a heated argument. I shared a confused look with Kristoff before I swiftly walked over to the two of them. The Duke was yelling about how Arendelle was hiding riches and crap like that. And Elsa was telling him that he's wrong and crazy.

"Enough!" Elsa yelled "Close the gate, the party is over"

"Yes ma'am" a guard said run off to do what she said.

"Wait!" The Duke yelled running over and grabbing Elsa's arm. Elsa shook him off. The Duke fell back taking Elsa's glove with him.

"Give me back my glove!" Elsa shouted.

"Don't close the gates!" The Duke yelled.

"I said enough!" Elsa shouted throwing her hands up in frustration. Then two things happen at once. One, Elsa's hand that no longer had a glove on shots out ice at the Duke. And two, I step in front of the Duke and summon fire out of my hand that melted the ice before it's even halfway across the room. The room falls silent and me and Elsa lock eyes. It feels like we can almost read each other minds and the two of us say in unison "Close the gates"

Kristoff jogs over to me, "Are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say calmly. Elsa stands to my left watching me closely as everyone exists the room.

"Who is he?" Elsa ask gesturing towards Kristoff.

"He's my friend Kristoff" I say calmly. Elsa just nods, soon it's only the three of us in the ballroom.

"So is that why you never came out of your room?" I ask gesturing towards her ungloved hand. Elsa hesitates before saying yes. I just nod focusing on the floor.

"So..." She says breaking the silence, "How long have you been able to do that?"

"A while" I shrug looking around the room. I sneak a glance at Kristoff who looks very uncomfortable. Elsa looked annoyed by my answer but didn't say anything else thankfully. Out of the corner of my eye I studied Elsa. Sure I guess deep down in me I love Elsa, but after being alone for 13 year with no one, while Elsa had all our parents love and attention, I grew to be repulsed by her in a way.

"Well I should get going..." Kristoff said braking the silence. He awkwardly waved goodbye and left. Elsa looked over at me, her expression was unreadable. I struggled to keep my anger in check and to not flip out.

"I understand if you're angry..." Elsa said slowly looking down at her feet "I know it must have been hard-"

I didn't let her finish "Hard? Are you kidding me! Do you have any idea about how painful it was to be shut out by your own sister and think that it was your fault?! No you don't! Our parents barely ever where around and when they were you were always the center of attention!" I could feel myself healing up and my palms growing hot, "I had to burry our parents alone Elsa!" I screamed starting to tear up.

"Anna... I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am." Elsa said reaching out to me with her gloved hand. I didn't pull away so Elsa rested her hand on my shoulder. Her touch was cold even through the glove.

"So that's why you always wore gloves" I chuckled, " I always thought you had a thing about dirt" Elsa smiled and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna's P.O.V.**

 **Elsa's leaves to deal with the Duke leaving me alone with my thoughts, not that that's anything new. I quietly sit down on the floor staring at my hands, when it finally hits me. Elsa can't control her powers. That's why she needs the gloves. That's why my parents closed the gates. Because Elsa can't control her powers.**

 **I stare down at my own hands and call upon my fire, a small flame dances across my fingertips. I watched it for a while before to hear the ball room door open slightly. Quickly I extinguish my flame and glance up at the person in front of me. Elsa.**

 **Now understanding why she locked me out I feel almost sorry for her. Almost.**

 **"Mind if I join?" She asks timidity. I don't abject so she sits on the floor across from me.**

 **We sit in awkward silence for a while before Elsa says, "I froze the courtyard." She looks sheepishly down at her ungloved hand.**

 **I laugh dryly which startles her, "I guess I'll just have to unfreeze it." I stand up and leave the ball room, Elsa following closely behind me.**

 **The two of us enter the courtyard closely followed by six guards. I lazily look around at the damage my older sister has made, she'd froze a fountain, covered the stairs with ice, and on top of that it'd started snowing.**

 **"You own me." I said glancing at Elsa before I willed the air around me to warm up.**

 **I focused the heat on the stairs below me causing the ice to melt. Quickly I made my way to the fountain, I summoned flames to engulf my hands before I rested them on the edge of the fountain.**

 **Flames quickly engulfed the fountain, causing Elsa and the guards to just back. I focused on the fire and not letting them damage the fountain. When the ice was gone I turned back to Elsa extinguishing my flames.**

 **"I can't do anything about the snow." I said pointing up at the sky, "You'll have to sort that out."**

 **Elsa stared at me in wonder before shouting, "Teach me how you did that!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Anna's P.O.V.**

 **At first I didn't know what to say, I mean I couldn't say no she was the queen, I wasn't. Elsa must have sensed my hesitation because she waved her guards away, and once they were out of earshot she said.**

 **"Look, I understand that you're mad at me for shutting you out all those years... Trust me when I say I didn't want to. But my powers were out of control and I didn't want to hurt you again..." she trailed off looking down at her feet.**

 **She looked so broken and upset, and I had an extremely hard time staying mad at her while she looked like that.**

 **"I forgive you." I said, surprising both myself and Elsa, "And if you want help controlling your powers...then I'm here for you. All I ask is you don't shut me out again."**

 **Elsa tackled me with a hug and we both fell on the ground. Smiling the two of us got back on our feet giggling. We spent the rest of the night running around the castle together just having fun and goofing off like we did when we were younger.**

 **It felt nice to have Elsa around again and I think she felt the same, because we I looked outside it'd stopped snowing.**

 **THE END.**


End file.
